


Jocky and Cocky

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because we need EVEN MORE pining Eren, Connie is like the class clown, Eren isn't really a jerk, High School AU, Jean is tho, Levi is super pissy, Levi wears skirts, M/M, Memes, Mutual pining later on wink wink, NO DEATH, Not much changed, ass eating, besides one, crossdressing au, hanji loves memes, holy crap!!!!!, i just made an ass eating chapter, pining eren, there is ass eating, wow my first ever fic with no death, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the school jock, known for throwing boys and girls away at the snap of his fingers. All in all, he's a player... until the new kid shows up in a skirt and a nasty attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really need a break from stuff like Falling Behind, so this is just a kick back high school AU! Enjoy ^^
> 
> By the way, Levi does prefer he/him pronouns!
> 
> The updates will be short, but most likely often! (I hope. lol)

"Hey, Eren, catch!" Jean threw the basketball in Eren's direction, bouncing it on the cafeteria tabletop. Eren caught it, laughing as Connie blew bubbles into his milk and the tower of milk suds collapsed. "Hey Jean, I having a party tonight but Annie won't be able to get the booze, can you do it?" Reiner asked, throwing a football at Bertholdt. He caught it but his palms were so sweaty it slipped out of his palms and he ran after it to go get it. "Yeah, what not? Mr. Smith hates it when I'm hungover in his class, and it's so funny when he gets mad. His eyebrows squeeze so close together they look like one unibrow!" The whole table laughed, and milk dripped out of Connie's nose.

"So..." Jean started, leaning over to Eren. "Where's Mikasa?" Eren rolled his eyes and bounced the basketball on Jean's forehead, forwarding a groan. "Ow!"

"Stop trying to date my sister, it's gross and never going to happen."

"Says you." Jean laughed. "So, who's the date of the week, Bombastic?" Eren spun around the water in his water bottle, watching the it sloshed around. "I'm thinking Marco Bott. The senior." Eren muttered, waiting for Jean to say something about how Marco would never date him, a sophomore. Instead, he get a hearty pat on the back and a chuckle. "Good luck, bro." His look of application shifted into one of sneakiness. Eren's stomach churned. Should not have eaten that waffle for breakfast.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?"

Eren had. Rumors were, they were a short boy with an undercut and a skirt. Now, Sina was pretty open to kid's desires to wear what they wanted to, and so were the students. But a new kid walking around in a skirt? Especially a freshman. This kid must have steel pride or something. "Yeah, what about 'em?" Eren cupped his chin, resting his head on his arm. "So, I heard this thing going around that his name's Levi, right? But that came from the girl in second period, you know, the hot one? So who knows. But anyways, listen what else she told me about..." Jean trailed off when two sets of footsteps approached them. One was familiar to Eren, the faint shuffling of Bertholdt scuffing the tiles. But the other was dainty, light. Feminine.

He looked up at a five foot one boy in a black flared skirt, black Vans, and a tight black long sleeve with the words "carpe natem" across the front. (Eren looked it up later, apparently it meant "Seize the Booty" in Latin.)

"One of you ass sniffers threw your football at me." He muttered, glaring straight at Eren like he just stomped on his mother's grave.

Bertholdt looked up, panic in his eyes as he waved his hand wildly and shook his head at Levi. "I didn't mean for it to hit you! I'm so sorry!"

Levi snorted and threw the pigskin straight at Eren, who caught it one handily. He walked away, and even if you asked Eren about it, he'd still wouldn't say that he totally stared at the way the skirt flowed a little to the side as Levi walked. Eren turned to Bertholdt, who was in the process of trying to fit his long spindly legs under the table and telling Reiner what happened. Apparently, the football Reiner threw hit Levi and he got pissed. Jean still looked a little shocked. Eren figured it was because something so damn small was so damn mean.

"Did you see the way he threw that football? It had a perfect spin, and he held it like it was natural." Jean commented, jaw slack. Eren hadn't really been paying attention to Levi's hand but the more he thought about what Jean said, the more it was true. It was a good throw. It isn't like he could use this as an excuse to talk to Levi some more or anything.

When the bell rang, Eren weaved through crowds of people until he found the raven boy standing at his locker, removing a pile of books that looked too heavy for him. However, he held them effortlessly.

"Levi! Wait up! Hey!" Eren tried to yell, but it was pointless. The sound of people chatting at at once in the crowded hallway muted Eren's efforts to catch Levi's attention. He didn't see Levi again after that.

Eren walked into his math class, dropping in his seat next to Armin and Mikasa. Armin was a boy he had dated as a sophomore, but it got awkward quickly when Armin figured out he was aromantic. Now, as juniors, they were the closest of friends. Mikasa was his sister slash mom. Mrs. Brzenska cleared her throat and the lesson began, the classroom silencing.

* * *

 

Eren was driving home, trying to see through the rain as he drove. It began pouring buckets right before he left, he was lucky he made it to his car before it became storming down. The same couldn't be said for the person walking on the sidewalk, a hoodie thrown over their head not doing much. It looked like the person was soaked, and Eren felt bad. Not only was it raining, but it was also extremely cold as Chicago was when Fall slowly drifted into Winter. Eren pulled over.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?"

The person stopped, but didn't turn towards him. Eren figured he was bothering this person, and he just about to pull away when he heard a voice.

"I'd rather join my cat in being a balless wonder, but I guess I don't have a choice." 

 

Levi. 

 

Said boy opened the car door, sliding next to Eren. "Sorry if I get the seat wet."

 

"No problem."

 

"Where's your house?"

 

Levi shrugged. Eren searched for his cool, because he'd apparently lost it.

 

"Want to come over to my place?"  
  


 

Another shrug. Eren internally give himself a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi liked Eren's home. It was clean and smelled like vanilla, the same scent that was hooked onto the bright eyed boy himself. He found himself on a plush couch with a towel laid over his head, Eren nervously pacing around his kitchen. "Do you want coffee?" Eren still looked nervous, but the crease in his forehead in his forehead decreased when he saw Levi, surrounding by blankets and obviously comfortable. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it made him feel warm. Levi shook his head no. Drops of water hit the ground. "I'm more of a tea person. Do you have a shit room?" 

Eren drew a blank. The tea thing? Sure. Mikasa liked tea, so they had plenty. But, shit room? Did he mean, like, a bathroom?

"Like, a bathroom?"

"Sure. It's a room you shit in."

Eren laughed out loud, startling Levi. The awfully placed joke would be weird coming from anyone else, but with the black haired boy it seemed just right that he would call a bathroom a shit room. Eren pointed the bathroom out to Levi, who stood up and headed toward the so called "shit room". Eren chuckled. So, Levi was into poop humor. He could work with that. Fecal matter was probably on Connie's birth certificate. He was the king of any and all things that related to the butt. Levi walked back in just as the tea kettle because to hum.

"Your socks are very clean. I'm impressed." Levi told Eren. He looked Eren in the eyes, basically told Eren he had snooped through his socks, and then told him that he was impressed at the state of cleanliness they were in. Levi was a real piece of work, Eren noted to himself. "Did you go through my sock drawer?" Eren poured steaming water into a mug, and handed it to Levi. 

"Yes, I did." Levi blew on his tea. 

"You know, that could be considered weird to people?"

"I'm the new kid who wore a skirt to school. Does it really look like I care what people find weird?"

"I've been meaning to ask about that."

"What, the skirt, or if I cared what people think?"

"Skirt." Eren burned his tongue.

"I like skirts," Levi responded, pulling an ice cube from the freezer and pressing it to Eren's scalding tongue. "I've always had the legs for them, or at least my mom says so. My dad doesn't really care." Eren took the ice cube from Levi's frozen fingers, and the short boy sat back down at the kitchen's island and spun a thin finger around in his tea. Eren was surprised. His mom said Levi had the legs for a skirt? Must be some sort of new thing in where ever Levi came from. Speaking of which - "Where do you come from?"

"France."

"Really? Speak some French then!" Come on!" Eren was shouting now, he was so excited. Jean could also speak French, but he was always too embarrassed to do so. He always wanted to know what it sounded like.

"Je pense que vous avez très belle chaussettes." Levi's tongue slowly curled around every word.

"What's that mean?"

"Poop is the root of all kindness." Levi managed to keep a straight face, but couldn't help his eyes lighting up at the contained laughter.

Eren laughed, a deep, bass like sound. Levi finally managed to realize why all the girls around his lunch table fawned over him. At the time, when he looked over at the "jock" table, Jean was not so subtly picking his nose, Eren was choking on food, and Connie was attempting to balance a broken pencil on the bridge of his nose. But now, surrounded by Eren's laughter and his sweet smell, he realized why the girl next to him mentioned that she would kill her own loving to God mother to be whatever was choking Eren. He had moved away from that girl upon hearing her statement. Now, he wanted to move back and gossip with her about what it would be like to be stuck in Eren's throat.

Jesus.

"Do you want me to drive you home? And I can pick you up tomorrow too. And, like, everyday after that. If you want! And drive you to school if you want... or something..." Eren was mumbling to himself, staring into his tea. For the first time today, Levi smiled at Eren. Just a little.

"Sure."

Levi would be the death of Eren. For sure. Him and his flowing skirt and out of style stylish undercut. Poop jokes and all, Eren liked Levi.

 

A lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que vous avez très belle chaussettes - "I think you have beautiful socks" / "I think you have very nice socks"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuties being cute

Now, Eren was a really nice guy. Honestly. He did his homework, he tried to be nice to Jean, and he didn't bother with freshman boys in skirts. Or at least, that was before Levi.

It was a Friday, the day of Reiner's party and the day of a test in Mr. Smith's class. Eren even studied, memorizing ever single detail of the Salem Witch Trials. Here's a history lesson, by the way, the Salem Witch Trials was started by a gossiping group of girls who called an outcast a witch. He was about to write that very fact down when Levi walked in. He spoke to Smith for a minute, sat down, and began the test. It was so fast that Eren's chipmunk brain didn't even process it - Levi was in his History class. Oh no. Eren had trouble driving him around in a car for fifteen minutes, and now he'd have to watch Levi's butt through the hole of a chair for forty minutes? This day just got better and better.

At lunch, Reiner was bragging about his amazing party coming up. Apparently, someone finally managed to get their hands on a six pack and a few bottles of vodka. Eren didn't listen to Jean's retort. He was busy watching Levi from across the cafeteria, in a perfectly white skirt, eating a grape. Now, there were plenty of grapes in a bag the Levi brought from home, but he did something to the grapes that made Eren's head boil with curiosity.

He peeled the grapes.

He would pick out a grape, began at the top, and peel the outside off of the grape. Then, he would eat the skinless grape. Why did he do it? Who knows. Eren sure didn't. He watched Levi do this for a while, until the black haired boy looked up and motioned towards himself. He ignored the stares and the silence of the kids around him as Eren stood up and walked over to Levi, who handed him a peeled grape. Eren looked out it, puzzled, until Levi gave him an explication.

"The skin gets in your teeth. I hate the feeling." Levi responded, and Eren sat down next to him.

"I guess that makes sense." Eren began peeling the grapes as well, and soon they had a pile of fleshy grapes sitting on the bag Levi brought them in, and a stack of grape skins. Eren didn't find it weird, or awkward, he found it very... Levi. Things like having an umbrella up when it was too sunny for the Fall weather because when he sunburned, he couldn't stand the peeling skin. Things like smiling rarely, but when he did, it was just an upturn of the left side of his lips. It was Levi, and Eren loved it.

Loved it.

Eren tried not to throw the word around a lot, especially when Jean had a dare going on that he couldn't date one person every week last year and even when it Eren hadn't stopped. He liked the feeling of someone new, of throwing away someone old. Before Levi, he didn't care about the tearful faces he left behind for a brand new one. It didn't matter. But now, thinking about Levi's delicate facial features scrunching up around pearls forming in his eyes, crying because of Eren? They weren't even dating, but Eren felt his heart clench at the imagined sight. It felt weird.

They silently ate the grapes.

"Levi, do you want to go to a party tonight?" Eren broke the silence.

"Do I have to drink?"

"No."

"Okay."

Eren wanted to do one of those dances that Reiner did when he got a touchdown, bringing his knees to his chest and pumping his arms, all while screaming. Instead, he smiled at Levi, who did his little Levi smile back.

* * *

 

Levi's house was cleaner than Eren's was. Eren sort of expected that from a boy who peeled grapes. His mother was kind, and she smiled like Levi did. His father took one look at Eren, shrugged, and went back to where ever he came from. Eren couldn't say he wasn't glad. His mother looked nervous when Eren and Levi were about to leave, though.

"Be back by eleven! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Eren heard her call, but he decided not to mention how Levi only wanted to go because he wouldn't have to drink.

He was a legitimate angel.

They both waved goodbye to Levi's mother.

During the ride to Reiner's, Eren and Levi talked. They talked about old pets and new pets and weddings and too tight bracelets. Levi told Eren he was gay, Eren told Levi he was pansexual. They sat in comfortable silence. When they got there, Levi because to fidget, toying with the pressed ends of his skirt.

"I'm a freshman, Eren. What if they don't like me?" Levi asked, twirling a short piece of hair around his finger. A nervous tick.

"They'll like you, I promise. If they don't, they can come to be about it." Eren wiggled his eyebrows, and Levi giggled.

Inside, the walls shook with the pure power of Reiner's speakers. His parents, Annie and Hannes, were wealthy and left Reiner their bank account when they went on vacations. With Reiner around, it was understandable that they went on vacations often. He liked Reiner a lot, but the dude needed to tone it down sometimes. He turned to Levi, who had stopped twirling his hair in favor of biting his nails down to the beds. He stopped right before his nails began to bleed, and then moved on to the next. Eren picked up the hand currently being chewed.

"Hey, it isn't that bad. You can hang out with me." Eren squeezed Levi's hand and was about to drop it when Levi caught it. He squeezed his hand back even tighter. Eren was suddenly aware how good Levi's legs looked in white.

About an hour later, Levi was sitting on the pool table, legs crossed. Eren stood next to him, a cup of water in his hand. If anyone bothered Levi about not drinking, Eren would give him the cup, say it was vodka, and then crush the person's foot with the heel of his shoe. It was truly a well thought out plan. Levi uncrossed his legs, swinging them back and forth. "Do you mind it here? Do you want to go home? If you're unco-" Eren was caught up by Levi's finger's tracing his wrist. "I'm alright, Eren."

"Alright."

Why was Levi being so... not Levi? Ever since he'd had the water he'd been acting weird, laughing and smiling with bright white teeth. He'd asked Eren to help him up on the table (he was too short) and din't even react when Eren slid his fingers a little father than they needed to go to get him up.

Then, it struck Eren. He sniffed the "water" in his cup. Jean was the one who gave it to him when Eren had asked so it only made sense that...

Vodka.

Levi was incredibly, very much drunk.

 

His mom was going to be so mad.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stumbled over his shoes as Eren tried not to fall over with the weight of the drunk boy. For as small as he was, he was heavy. Eren fit Levi into the car alright, that wasn't as much of a problem. The real issue was trying to drive Levi around with him giggling and flailing around. As cute as it was, Eren was getting distracted by Levi's multiple one sided games of I Spy, so Eren pulled over and took out his phone, dialing in a number.

It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Kuchel! What's up?" The bright voice covered the sounds of traffic and Levi's mumbles.

"Hello, Mrs. Ackerman? I have Levi here, something happened at the party. I asked my friend for a water but he gave me vodka and Levi had some and now he's drunk. Is it alright if he stays at my place for the night? It's the best place right now, and it's close to where I am... and it looks like he's about to throw up." Eren tried to position Levi sideways facing the window. Not like he'd bother with it, anyways. Levi's mother was upset at first, but with Eren's confirmations that he would take care of Levi and that this really was a big mistake (not to mention that he would kill Jean), she settled down and agreed to letting Eren take Levi to his house.

Now to getting there.

Eren pulled back into the highway, and Levi sat in awe, eyes blown wide like a deer in headlights.

"Oh my god, Eren..." Levi hiccuped. "We're moving." He whispered, gripping the bottom of his seat. Eren resisted the urge to laugh, but not well. A hushed laugh escaped him, and Levi turned to him. "Eren, this is no laughing matter! We're moving! We're going to die!" Levi was screaming now, panting in panic.

The ride home was eventful, to say the least.

Levi was screaming his head off until Eren stopped the car in their driveway. Levi looked like he was about to cry of relief. Eren's head hurt.

Levi opened the door but didn't make an advancing move to get out of the car. Instead, when Eren approached him, he held his hands out to the brown haired boy and pouted. "Up," He urged, waving his arms. "Up." Eren rolled his eyes, but placed his hands under Levi's thighs and around his neck, lifting him from the car princess style. Levi was instantly screaming and giggling again, probably about being up so high, something he most likely wasn't used to.

Haha, short joke. Eren internally high fived himself.

As soon as they were inside, Eren put Levi down on the couch and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. As Eren threw two tablets down, Levi suddenly because very interested in Eren's face. He stood up and traced the lines in between Eren's eyebrows, imprinted there from years of scowling. Eren tensed, not knowing what to do or say. Levi smelled like vodka and Levi.

Levi smelled like eucalyptus and melancholy, like wilting flowers and the bark of a willow tree.

Vodka smelled like his father walking out the door.

They didn't mix well together.

Levi stopped tracing Eren's forehead, quiet for the first time since they left the car. He pulled Eren down, lightly pressing a kiss to where his fingers were moments before. Then, he calmly walked over to the kitchen and threw up in the trash can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is a reupload, for reason, sorry 8) enjoy!)

Needless to say, the morning afterwards was awkward.

Levi woke up with a pounding headache from the drinking last night and Eren woke up with a pounding headache for an entirely different reason. Drunk Levi. Now, normal Levi was cold and sedated as it was so Eren figured that he would be even more so when he couldn't control it. Instead, Levi was a giggling, hiccuping hot mess. Just as Eren had finally gotten Levi to lay down (he had to tuck him in and read him a story, as Levi requested) and was about to fall asleep, Levi popped into his room complaining of a nightmare. It was only until Levi had squirmed up next to Eren until the taller boy realized - Levi had zero percent pants on.

Eren had hoped for divine intervention.

But, in the end, they had both fallen asleep with Levi's face buried into Eren's chest and their legs tangled. And so, the headaches began.

"Do you always get headaches like thing when you're hung over?" Levi asked Eren around a mouthful of coffee. "Well, I'm used to them. It gets better the more often you have them." Eren responded, making his own cup. Since they woke up, they had chatting with nothing but small talk, avoiding any questions or what Eren would say to Levi's mother when he took him home. "Sorry for getting your son drunk?" No, that didn't seem quite right. So they just didn't bring it up. Eren also started on eggs for the both of them.

"What do you want to do today?" The brown haired boy asked, sitting on a chair pulled over by the island where Levi sat.

"With this headache? Sleep. Maybe throw up." Levi said, not looking up from his coffee. Said coffee was almost halfway gone, and Levi didn't even like coffee.

"How about the mall or something? I found this coupon under Mika's bed for a thrift shop nearby there, and I'm craving actual coffee." For emphasis, Eren peered suspiciously at floating bits in his coffee.

Levi shrugged and downed the rest of his coffee, trying not to gag at the bitter taste scalding the back of his throat. He had been meaning to replace the white skirt he ruined last night when he threw up on it. He tried to suppress the blush that fought to rise as he remembered the feeling of sliding next to Eren in his bed, vodka and his perfume lulling both of them to sleep. It was one of Isabel's, the one she gave him before her and Farlan moved to a private school. The others of hers Levi kept from the times she stayed over and they had talked about the boys they thought were tolerable and the ones they wanted to punch, square in the face. Isabel's list was always was longer than Levi's when it came to that, surprisingly.

Levi wanted to tell Isabel now of Eren, of long limbs and softly tanned skin. Isabel would mention something about how popular he was, and scold Levi for going for "one of them". Levi would throw a piece of popcorn at her and tell her for the thousandth time that Farlan was "one of them" and they had been dating for three years now. Even now, they were the strongest power couple Levi had ever known. Farlan was highly intelligent, his intellect only rivaled by a boy Levi had met just a few weeks ago, Armin. The blonde boy was a sophomore like Eren, but was highly mature and Levi admired him. he would never admit it, though.

"Let's go. Do you have a pair of pants I could wear?" Levi got up and stretched, ending the sentence with a tense yawn.

"Um... my clothes would never fit your tiny hips. I think Mika might be your size?" Eren turned around and shuffled to Mikasa's room, who was still at Annie's house apparently as her room was empty of any signs of her. Eren picked up a pair of shorts, one of the smaller things that she couldn't fit into anymore. It looked like it would fit Levi snugly. When he returned, Levi was taking in the damage done to his white skirt. The throw up hadn't set in yet. The only hard part would be trying to get the vodka stain out, but Levi figured he could use some baking soda to try to cover it up. 

And he liked this skirt. He put it down in disgust.

When Eren returned, he was holding the shortest pair of shorts Levi had ever seen. The black haired boy turned to stare at Eren in bewilderment. "Do you want my butt to fall out, Eren?" Levi search the pocket and found a few coins, that of which he set on the counter and wrote a small note to Mikasa. His handwriting was small and looped, curving at the ending and bleeding as Levi's hand smudged it. Eren decided he liked it, it was added onto his list of "Levi Things." Like peeling grapes, and loud sneezes, and handwriting that... was...

Eren's train of thought, along with all other functioning trains that were keeping his brain the loop with the whole thought process came screeching to halt as the brown haired boy watched Levi's delicate legs work into the shorts. He may have forgotten Levi still didn't have pants on before, but he sure did remember now, as Levi turned his back to Eren to inspect the curve of his own ass, shrugging as if it wasn't the most amazing thing Eren had ever had the unexpected pleasure of seeing. When Levi bent down to tie his Vans, Eren coughed and shifted his sweatshirt lower.[  
](http://www.thesaurus.com/browse/unexpected)

* * *

 

After an awkward car ride an an equally as awkward call to Levi's mother, Eren was combing through the soft fabric of fluffy sweaters, looking for a "light blue, but not very light blue" sweater for Levi, who said that the color brought out his eyes. Eren had to resist asking what exact color would bring the butt out of his shorts. Instead, he decided to set out to searching for that one color specific color while Levi looked for a new white shorts a few aisles away. Once he had a good pile of light, but not too light blue sweaters he walked over to Levi who was smiling lightly down at a pencil skirt, a pastel pink that almost match the color of his cheeks.

 

God damn.

 

He wished he was thinking of the other kind of cheeks and resisted the urge to ask Levi to punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is all just fluff. wow


	6. chapter six of sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren gets the butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER B/C I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER??????? AH????????????

After the thrift shop and twelve more skirts and crop tops, Levi silently pulled Eren into a coffee shop he'd never seen before. Eren got a large black coffee and Levi bought a muffin, two scones, a packet of nuts and a small mocha. "Jesus, Levi," Eren stared in wonder at the items in Levi's hand (that he'd insisted on buying.) "How are you so damn skinny?" Levi looked up and wiped crumbs from the corner of his mouth. "I like to run and stuff. I dunno." And with that, his royal Sassness went back to gouging himself on a muffin. As Eren watched, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head he was met with an eyeful of giggling girls pushing an embarrassed victim towards Eren. "She thinks you're cute." One of them managed around giggles.

Levi watched the show go down, expecting Eren to tell the pack of wild, hungry teenaged girls he was gay. But much to his surprise, Eren smiled his shit wrenching smile and held out his arm and a pen. The girl who had been pushed to the front nervously scribbled her number down in the black ink and the group feverishly ran from the dynamic duo. Levi squinted (glared?) at Eren who was busy studying the number scrawled on his body. "Are you going to call her or something?" Levi did his best to keep the envy out of his voice, but he was pretty sure it was laced with jealousy as green as his face when the vodka revisited his esophagus in the wee hours of the morning. Eren looked up at the sudden change of tone and frowned before a look of understanding crossed his face and he laughed out loud.

"Are you jealous, Levi?" Oh god. Levi shouldn't have asked. He hid his face in shame within the safe haven in the arms of his sweater. "No, I'm not going to call her, silly. I just don't know how many girls in that group would be alright with the raging homosexual thing. If they started going after you, then I would have to do something." Eren scowled as he spoke, and Levi peeked his head out from his hands. Said hands fell down to toy with the end of the shorts Eren lended him, and he hung his head down. "Oh. Sorry." Levi mumbled. Eren's bright smile returned when Levi lifted his head a little. "It's alright, I don't mind. But you were pretty hilarious when you were jealous, I might need to pick up chicks more often." Levi smirked at that, resting his head on his hand.

"Are you saying you can pick up chicks?" Levi purred, purposely trying to throw Eren off the trail but to no avail. "I picked up you, didn't I?" Eren snickered, and Levi put on his fakest wide mouthed glare. "Are you calling me a chick, you hound dog?" They were both in hysterics now, the threat of Eren's howling laughter thundering through his throat but he forced it down as he answered. "And what if I am, babe? Throw me in the pound?" Levi did a quick Z snap and clicked his tongue. "You wish, honey." Eren grinned at the pointless banter, it was something he had craved from someone but with his dumbass friends it was never something he could achieve without a "No homo" being thrown in at random occasions. It pissed Eren off, but he still loved his friends even if they were the (presumably. Jean was questionable) straightest boys in the whole damn school.

They both finished up with Eren eating the rest of Levi's muffin. In the car, Levi took a short nap and woke up to Eren carrying him inside... his house? "Eren, this isn't my house. I can't sleepover, we have school tomorrow." Eren didn't set Levi down even as he squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape (as if) Eren's musky scent and tight embrace. He stopped when he realized one of Eren's hands was on his back, the other... right on his ass. "I texted your mom, she said I can drive you to school tomorrow. I think I have an extra pair of clothes you can wear. Your mom and I are texting buddies." Levi was processing none of this, only focus on the palm on the center of his ass. He wasn't complaining, no lie. He tried tuning into Eren's speech. "Can I send her the poop emoji now? Are we at that stage yet?" Levi turned to look up at Eren. "Eren."

"Like the poop emoji could represent a lot."

"Eren."

"What if she-"

Eren was cut off by Levi's tiny legs straddling his hips, and lips pressed against his.

Levi was heavier than he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE TOO NEXT????????


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTR OF ASS EAT

As soon as they were inside, it was all for nothing. Eren brutally threw Levi down on the carpet of his poor mother's living room. Levi looked up with lidded eyes clouded with pure lust as he spread his legs, and the inner of the shorts he wore rode up even further, showing everything of his throbbing issue between his legs that demanded attention. Eren knelt down and connected their lips. His hands crept from Levi's narrow hips to his ass, giving it a harsh squeeze in an unspoken question.

Levi answered by flipping over, elbows hitting the floor and his ass straight up. When Eren's hand pushed down lightly on his shoulder blades, he knew. He slowly arched his back, revealing his well toned ass through the shorts that were soon after discarded, showing off his throbbing pink entrance. Commando it was for Levi, and Eren would be lying to say he was a little disappointed since the night where he may have palmed Levi getting him up on the pool table he discovered Levi wore panties and apparently the pretty lacey ones from what he could feel.

However, he wasn't complaining. Not with the rosy pink begging for him sitting a foot away from his face. So, Eren did what any normal human being in this situation would do. He leaned over, spreading Levi's ass checks, and locked a stripe over Levi's asshole. He was rewarded with a jump from Levi, who obviously was not expecting a tongue prodding his entrance with a surprising amount of care and intimacy.

"Do you have lube, squirrel?" Levi managed between soft moans and gutteral groans from deep within his chest, Eren's ever confident tongue waking a beast in him. "Squirrel?" Levi peered back at Eren, who had temporarily looked to Levi. "You're always looking for a nut." Levi dead-panned. "I would laugh but I have the hardest dick ever right now. Seriously. Help me out." Eren glanced down at his ever growing issue downstairs.

Levi may have been a "clean freak" but he didn't mind the slurping (gross) sounds as Eren tongue-fucked his ass to all Hell. In fact he didn't just not mind it, he loved it. How long has he been not getting eaten out and how did he live without it? More so, how did he live without Eren? Pushing past a grimace, he leaned back and locked lips with Eren who enthusiastically kissed back as a thanks for letting Levi embrace the glory that is eating ass. When he leaned back, he put everything he had into a wanton stare into Eren's eyes.

"Fuck me, old man."

"I'm only two years older than you." (author is tired and has no time for basic math)

"I asked you to fuck my ass, not give me a math lesson."

### Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. wow. comments appreciated. ok.


End file.
